Naruto's MGS: METAL GEAR SOLID Tactical Espionage Delegations
by The Advent91
Summary: Hailing from Fire Nation is a young man that is trained in all forms of combat including in the field of espionage. Follow the story of a man carrying the codename Snake as he fights off the threats of Fire Nation including the approaching threat that is Metal Gear. Follow the story of a Metal Gear based within a MODERNIZED Naruto World!


**The Advent91: IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS FIRST RATHER THEN JUST SKIPPING AHEAD TO THE STORY BUT THAT IS YOU'RE CHOICE**. If you are a Metal Gear Naruto crossover fan it is important that you read the following below of what this story isn't and what isn't in this story as well as what is in it.

**What Naruto's MGS: METAL GEAR SOLID is NOT**: This is **NOT** a dimensional jump story of Naruto being thrown or somehow jumping from his world to the Metal Gear World. So no there is no Kurama giving up his or her life throwing Naruto to another world or some super natural force giving him the chance at another life in another world. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**What ISN'T in Naruto's MGS: METAL GEAR SOLID**: There is NO KURAMA. Yes, I said that there is NO KURAMA meaning there is NO NINE TAILED DEMON FOX sealed within Naruto. There are NO NINJAS, NO JUTSU OF ANY KIND, NO BLOODLINES, NO CHAKRA USE, NO SUMMONINGS, and NO TAILED BEASTS. Also NONE OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE METAL GEAR SOLID GAMES APPEAR IN HERE (Read on and you will know why).

**What IS in Naruto's MGS: METAL GEAR SOLID: **All the characters of Naruto Ninja World are present as well as all the nations and countries. NOW HERE IS WHAT WILL BE DIFFERENT! This story is based in the Naruto World BUT IT IS NOT A NINJA WORLD SETTING. Instead it is a MODERNIZED NARUTO WORLD SETTING BUT NOT NINJA. This should explain the reason for the no Kurama, ninjas, jutsu, bloodlines, Chakra use, and summoning. So it is a fan fiction story based in a fictional Modernized Naruto World where villages are cities, countries are still countries, nations are still nations, soldiers instead of ninjas, and finally technology within this story as well as the use of firearms we possess today.

**The Advent91: **Now some of you probably exited after reading the following above or stayed. Now you are wondering why no jutsu and such. I HONESTLY TRIED to merge Metal Gear in the Naruto Ninja World somehow but I was only able to get as far as four long chapters. After I read it and when I was done I told myself that it wasn't working. The reason is because Metal Gear and Naruto both merged together was just honestly in my opinion stupid (Not hating on fictions that do that kind of fan fiction, just didn't like the version because it just didn't work) so I DELETED the chapters and started from scratch.

I had no intention from there merging the two worlds together as one with both somehow within the same world, and ESPECIALLY was not going to do some dimensional travel or jump of Naruto going into the world of Metal Gear. I was about to give up but then I had an idea but I realized that with this idea it was going to be a challenge. I told myself this, "What if I base a Metal Gear story within the Naruto World only that it is modernized (The Naruto World)? No ninja perks from the Naruto Ninja World whatsoever but everyone just normal people?"

So I brainstormed and I got say I did far better than my first version in my own opinion and I hope you like it. Some may not agree as they wanted a merge of the two world settings of Metal Gear and Naruto as one with jutsu, everything and such, but I believe this is a far better version. For instance in the first version the main character procures on sight but what was he going to procure? Just kunai, shuriken and such? And what about the Metal Gear, it would be far too advanced than it should in the story (The first version of a Metal Gear and the Naruto Ninja World together as one in the same world)?

So I started from scratch, tried again, and loved the new version I created. Now I want to repeat that it is the Naruto World BUT it is MODERNIZED. The reason for this version over the ninja version is because I wanted the main character to procure weapons such as GUNS and many other reasons as well. Also the previous title for the previous version (Of the Metal Gear and Naruto worlds somehow existing in the same verse) was going to be titled "Metal Gear: Solid Ninja", but this new version "Naruto's MGS: Metal Gear Solid" is the new revamped result of Metal Gear: Solid Ninja. The reason it is called Naruto's MGS is so as this story being a Metal Gear based in a Naruto Modernized world, and Metal Gear Solid afterwards because it is just a bad ass title. Kind of like Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry with a Devil May Cry based in the Naruto World.

Now that all of that is out of the way and I hope you understand let **Naruto's MGS: METAL GEAR SOLID** begin!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR OR NARUTO AS THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

Five powerful nations lay upon this land and these five were widely referred to as the Five Great Nations or sometimes the Big Five. These five great nations of cities and countries were known by the elements and not to mention with their landmasses being vast. The Water Nation to the west resting above the seas of Sea Country, the Lightning Nation to the north west resting beyond the Thunder Cliffs, the Earth Nation to the north east resting upon the rocky elements of the planet, the Wind Nation to the south of Earth Nation resting upon deserting sands. Finally was the nation that was known as the powerful of them all, Fire Nation. The Fire Nation was known to housing the greatest of soldiers that have come across through the times, especially one man that was seen as the greatest soldier back then.

Resting within the Fire Nation there was one major city being the center of Fire Nation's power in military and technology. This city was known to the world as Leaf City due to the nation's heavy forests and many trees joking how the city was somehow hidden amongst leaves. Skyscrapers towered over smaller buildings mainly to the north of the city with the south of the city being an area where small homes and neighborhoods rested. Within this city military bases were nearby if one wanted to join the Embers Core with their being other branches of military such as the Leaf Air force, and there was even an agency that worked close to the President of the city called ANBU. The current President or Leaf President was an elderly man known as Hiruzen Sarutobi and like many other presidents before him in his time he was a great one such as Hashirama and his brother Tobirama back then. Now if there was one thing that each individual nation would strive to do it was to become the dominate super power amongst the nations, and there were ways to earn that title such as war but also science and technology.

In truth nations were willing to do anything to become and be seen as the greatest amongst all, even if it meant to **rebirth a fallen legend**…

Somewhere within Lighting Nation territory there was an individual hiding around a corner taking a peek from around a tree, and from what one would be able to tell if they looked upon the individual that was peeking they would see he had blonde hair as well as a blue eye, and looked to adorn a blue bandanna around his forehead? What the blonde haired individual was peeking at was a fully dressed soldier in black armed with an assault rifle, grenades, and a bandanna over the lower half of his face. There was even a patch upon his left shoulder having what looked to be a lighting emblem showing that he was a soldier of just the Thunder Core of Lightning Nation.

Back to the eighteen year old blonde haired individual he is revealed to have blonde hair that pointed out here and there defying gravity along with having locks (Cloud Strife hairstyle from Advent Children), and had blue eyes along with a fair skin color. The cloths he wore was what looked to be a zipped up camouflage upon his upper and lower body (pants) that would allow him to blend in with the forest but not when it came to being up against the bark of trees. He also looked to have worn brown boots that were just his size that also had small spikes upon the bottoms of his feet to help with going up curved surfaces, and he wore fingerless black gloves. If you were to look upon him he wore a belt that adorned pouches for him to store away equipment that he would procure on the field such as ammo. For weapons he seemed to have two holstered hand guns with one being lethal that was a MK.23 while the other was non-lethal being a Tranquilizer but both equipped with silencers for stealth operations. Those were not the only weapons he had but he was also equipped with a rifle with a silencer that was Mk 19 MoD O CQBR and looking upon his forehead one would see what looked to be a type of goggles which allowed him to see through the dark having a triangular formation of three red eye glowing eyes when in use.

He lowered his goggles over his eyes with the three red eyes of the goggles lighting up seeing not just one Thunder Solider upon this field but also seeing an additional six spread amongst the tall grass walking through it, pacing back and forth patrolling. Ahead he saw a facility that was his target looking to be where one would send criminals but in this case this was Lightning Nations prison, and one that was said to be impenetrable. There was a fence around the prison with towers in place with panning search lights going over the field of grass that was before him. The blonde waited until the patrolling Thunder soldier looked away from his direction before rounding around the tree heading toward the tall grass crouched so as to reduce noise. He was able to get inside the tall grass just in time before the Thunder solider looked his direction panning his head left and right looking for anything suspicious while the blonde stayed hidden within, and right in front of the Thunder solider. The searchlight even came flashing over both the blonde's position as well as the Thunder soldier that looks away off in another direction, and at the same time after the searchlight goes past their position the blonde strikes covering the soldiers mouth with his right hand as he stabs a blade within his kidney bringing the body down with him in the grass afterwards.

Right after he brings the body down another searchlight went over their position barely missing in sighting him. It was a good thing he was able to move as fast as he did ducking back down within the tall grass. That was one down with five more left to kill if he wanted to or not being optional as he can simply just sneak right past them. He proceeded to move through the tall grass crouched slowly while having his knife armed in his left hand as well as drawing his MK.23 now within his right hand. As he proceeded forward coming closer and closer to the prison another Thunder solider was coming before his path making him stop. He then witnessed as the soldier looked across to another Thunder soldier giving him a small wave with the other returning a nod, and as soon as that soldier that gave the nod looked away the blonde fired off a silenced shot from his MK.23 into the forehead of the other Thunder soldier.

The body immediately falls down into the grass disappearing from sight with another searchlight going over that soldier's position. He continued on forward but as he did nearing the where he claimed his second victim the soldier that gave the nod looked back not seeing his comrade in sight, and was immediately suspicious. The third Thunder soldier hefts up his assault rifle walking through the grass toward the position of where he last saw his comrade, but little did he know that as he approached that position the blonde waited for the moment to strike. The blonde remained crouch upon a knee in the tall grass with his head down and the third Thunder soldier goes right past him, and it was right after the soldier pasted him up that he brought up his MK.23 aiming it for the back of the unknowing soldiers head pulling the trigger. Another body was added to the count tonight totaling in three with three others remaining on the field that he can just sneak past the rest of the way toward his target. It took some time to reach the fence because of having to move slowly but he made it to coming up against one of the towers putting his back against it.

He slowly stood up with his back against the search towers wall while looking out with a careful eye to see if anyone can see him. He was in the clear for now as he moved closer to the door reaching for the knob turning it only to find that it was locked from the inside. He did not have any tool that would pick a lock silently so there was only one thing that he was going to have to do, and so he knocked upon the door. He crouched while against the wall waiting putting his MK.23 away and pulling out his Tranquilizer Gun, and then that is when the door knob turned to being parted open by a Thunder soldier who was looking for who knocked but was too late to notice the crouched blonde against the wall to his lower right. The blonde took aim with his Tranquilizer quickly firing a dart into the Thunder soldier's neck making the soldier bring a hand up to his neck to passing into the land of dreams afterwards falling forward, but the blonde caught the soldier within his arms pulling the soldier in as he drags him back within the tower. As he drags the body he looks around making sure no one was coming or that anyone could see him, and as he was dragging the body to hide it within a locker he suddenly says…

"Infiltration complete."

"_**Excellent work…" **_A voice over the codec said. _**"No one has seen you?"**_

"Not for the past six days if that's what you are asking?" The Blonde asked as he closed the closer door hiding the body.

"_**Good, remember that you mustn't be seen or leave evidence of any link to Fire Nation, if you are-,"**_

"War."

"_**Right…" **_The male voice responded. _**"From what our intelligence tells us your target is being held upon the third floor of the prison."**_

"Hinata Huyga."

"_**The daughter of Hiashi Huyga, one of Fire Nations political running figures of our country. We can't have them using her as a something to hold of Hiashi's head and therefore having influence within our government."**_

"Won't they know after she is missing that we were involved anyway? What would have been the point of me sneaking through this country for this girl, and for a near week?"

"_**True they will assume that we had a hand to do with her escape, but with what evidence? Plus this will send a point across…"**_

"And I am the message."

"_**That's right. Even if the nation of Lighting will deny having any direct involvement or indirectly a point will be sent."**_

"And this is not going to spark a war between our country and theirs?"

"_**It won't. Now get going, Hinata is waiting somewhere on the third floor of that prison, plan carefully and don't be too hasty but still find and extract her as quickly as possible."**_

"What is the method of extraction?"

"_**A chopper will pick the two of you up at the designated coordinates that we are sending to you now."**_

The Blonde brought up his right forearm turning it over showing a small screen that was displayed looking to have a small computer pad under the screen as well; it was like a wearable computer. It's screen light up a blue color turning on with the image and map of Lightning Nation making itself known as well as coordinates being sent to his wearable with crosshairs coming on screen marking the designated extraction point to the west near the coast. The mappings of Lightning Nation were from a hacked feed from home base directed to him for him to view.

"I got it, Cornel."

"_**Good luck and return home safely…"**_

"There's no such thing as luck."

The Blonde cut off communications proceeding on with the sneaking mission and he was going to go out the door before him that would lead out into the courtyard of the prison, but he heard footsteps coming down from the spiral stairs above, and so he hides. It was actually the Thunder solider that was atop the guard tower manning the spot light that was coming down the steps, and upon reaching the bottom of the stairs he looked around but what strike him as odd was seeing the door leading out into the field slightly open. Now he knows that he never left that door open leaving it locked, this being the same door that the Blonde entered into this tower, and walked slowly over to the door. However as he reached a hang for the doorknob before his fingers can even graze along the knob the Blonde appeared from behind from below ringing his arms around his neck, and with strong pull he snaps the soldiers neck killing him instantly with the snap of the soldier's neck echoing. After killing the soldier he drags the body hiding it in another locker beside the locker the other dead soldier occupied. Then he made his way toward the door crouching before it pulling out his Tranquilizer Gun while occupying his right hand with his knife, but with that same right hand he used its fingers bringing them upon the door knob turning it down unlocking the door.

He cautiously parted the door open slowly taking a peek into the courtyard seeing patrols walking about, fences set up within as he can see prisoners in chains being escorted to a different part of the prison. That was not the only thing he was seeing as well as sighting some placed down crates, stacked boxes, barrel drums that he can use to hide behind, a stack of rectangular crates that had rifles loaded within ready for anyone to grab, and a patrol truck going around the prison compound came driving by. From what he was able to tell he knows he counted a total number of eight occupants within the truck with two driving up front and sitting within the back of the vehicle were the other six, and THEY were well armed wearing their own pair of night vision goggles having a single blue glowing eye lens. His target was just right across the courtyard as a path with fences on opposites side of it led to the front doors of the prion but the only problem was that it was closed down, and the Blonde knew that he couldn't just go up and knock. That was not all as there were cameras set up looking amongst the area which would make it harder for anyone to avoid but all the Blonde would have to do is stay out of their line of sight. Now to the problem of how he was going to infiltrate the building itself seeming not to see a solution but it came within his sights as he saw what looked to be a closed off duct near the closed off entrance, but there were cameras watching the front entrance.

Disabling the cameras was not going to be a problem but more like sneaking past all of these obstacles and patrols while making his way to his target was problem, but he was trained and experienced in this kind of situation. He parts the door further open while stepping out within the court yard crouched closing the door behind him, and he immediately afterwards moved toward, behind and backing himself against a row of three barrels avoiding the gaze of a passing patrol of four that came passing his way. The patrolling group of six on foot walked slowly looking left and right so as to sight anything or anyone for that matter suspicious. Now if he were not trained to be patient then the Blonde would not be still as he is right now but would have instead (if he weren't patient) run out with guns blazing like an idiot. Not that there would be anything wrong with that depending on what situation or what was allowed in the mission of course. Taking out his knife he slowly brought it above his head looking upon the reflection of the clean knife seeing the passing patrol go by giving him the window of opportunity to move.

The next position he moved to was where there were those stacked crates he quickly moves to while crouched, and once he has his back behind his new cover he peeks around the corner. He inwardly cursed to himself seeing two soldiers of the Thunder Core of Lighting Nation walk toward the front entrance of the prison taking positions standing upon either side of the closed off door, and not to mention one of them blocking the duct he planned to enter. Even with this new development the Blonde was going to have to find another way into the prison building so he made a phone call (not literally) through codec to his allies in Fire Nation.

"_**How goes the mission?" **_The male voice asked.

"Colonel, is there any other means of entry into the building itself besides the front door?"

"_**Have you tried the duct scenario?"**_

"Just got blocked off, I need another way in. Got anything for me?" The Blonde asked ducking his head down avoiding the passing truck from before driving right by.

"_**Anko, got anything for him?"**_

"Not her…"

"_**What's wrong? You don't like talking to me?" **_The very familiar female voice asked the Blonde over communications being none other than Anko Mitarashi.

"It's not that I wouldn't enjoy having a conversation with you. It's just that I would rather go through this without someone hitting on me every five to ten minutes."

"_**Oh come on you know I am just joking. Or am I? You know there wouldn't be anything wrong with it, with us."**_

"Sorry but just no."

"_**It's perfectly legal if that is what you're worried about. I mean I am only twenty four and you're what nineteen?"**_

"Eighteen."

"_**Oh, and here I always thought you were nineteen."**_

"How could you forget how old someone is having known them for some time?"

"_**Hey you are distracting in other areas besides your face. I have a very fun way in mind that we can both get to know each other on very effective level if you know what I am getting at. You interested?"**_

"You see this is one of the reasons why I don't go with you on a sneaking mission. You're a pervert."

"_**Isn't that every man's dream? Why are you complaining? Usually any man would want a piece of this and would jump at the opportunity I am presenting you?"**_

"I appreciate the enthusiasm but now this is not the right time or place for this, Anko, the mission."

"_**You are hard fish to bait you know that. It's one of the reasons why I am interested in you." **_She only received an hmm in response.

"_**Anko?" **_The voice of the Colonel addressed.

"_**What?" **_She asked sounding almost annoyed. _**"Oh yeah that's right! Finding you an alternate way in…Let's see what we got here then." **_Typing can be heard and a few seconds later. _**"Ok all is not lost. There is another way in on the far north western side of the prison grounds. There should be a small building there you should be able to break in, and once you get inside there should be door you can use to enter the ventilation system leading under the prison. From there you should be able to find your way."**_

"Thanks,"

"_**You know my offer still stands. If you want when you get back we can get together…You know go somewhere private, alone, just the two of us?"**_

"Tell you what I will THINK about it."

"_**That's better than no at least. Ok then we'll see sweetie, you better get going."**_

The cornel clears his throat before taking over.

"_**You better get going before Anko attempts seduction again."**_

"Good advice."

"_**HEY!"**_

The Blonde cut off communications with his allies and proceeded to look over the grounds around the prison from his position with his head poked out. There were a lot of men patrolling the grounds and not to mention other guard towers set up around the prison not just searching the outside of the prison with searchlights but as well as the grounds within. To top that there were also snipers placed within some other towers as well as seeing two or three positioned atop the prison building itself. Sneaking through the grounds to avoid being detected would take too long because sunrise was coming soon, and he would be more visible to the enemy. He can see the target building that Anko mentioned to the north west of his position being a hundred yards away from his calculations. How was he going to get there faster and without being seen?

His answer came to him when he sighted the truck that was going to close in on his position soon, and sighting what looked to be a crane holding up what looked to be secured crates of supplies he immediately got a plan together. Seeing the controls of the crane within he saw the crank that would need to be pulled to drop the supplies so he put away his non-lethal gun taking out the lethal one instead, and he then aims around the corner of his cover for the lever inside the crane. He waited for the truck holding those eight heavily armed soldiers come closer and when they did he fires off a single shot. His silenced bullet shots through the air toward the lever that grinds past the lever that was enough to push the lever back, and the results was the supplies being held within the air suddenly drop crashing into the ground. It forced the truck to come to a complete halt with its driver having slammed on the brakes with honking of the horn echoing aloud. The soldiers within the back of the truck were distracted by this having stood up looking over the roofing of the truck they were in to see what was blocking their way.

This was all he needed as the Blonde quickly approached the truck crouched and when he reached it he went under the truck grabbing whatever his hands can wrap around, and lifts himself up as well as propping his feet wherever they can be secured or upon whatever.

"What the hell is going on?" The driver of the truck yelled as he honked the horn. Two soldiers of the Thunder Core coming by looking upon the situation wondering how this happened. "Come on!"

"Drive around it!" One of the two soldiers said aloud to the driver as he motioned his hand to go around the wrecked crates filled with supplies.

The soldiers within the back of the truck settled back within their seats and the truck began to move once again not only transporting its heavily armed soldiers, but also the intruder who was hanging on underneath. As he was being transported he can hear conversation between the soldiers above…

"So where exactly did they put the girl?" Thunder Solider 1 asked.

"Not really sure but definitely somewhere upon the third floor that's for sure. I've never really even been inside, just out here on the grounds doing patrols or sitting in the back of this truck." Thunder Soldier 2 said.

"So boring here, wish some action would come around." Thunder Soldier 3 said.

"Be careful what you wish for." The first Thunder soldier said.

"It's just that there is nothing to do here except move prisoners, move supplies, patrol the fields and grounds, and not to mention that the food here is complete shit."

"The Lightning President back in Cloud City could at least think about sending us some decent food."

"If the President weren't such a power mongering dick then perhaps he would have a long time ago." A fourth soldier among the group said. "I'm telling you that I am voting for Ay as our nation's next president soon. He's better than this."

"Who exactly was the girl that the BOLT Unit brought here anyway?" The fifth Thunder Core soldier asked. "Those guys have to be amazing if they were able to kidnap Hiashi's daughter without being noticed."

"Hinata Huyga, daughter of one of Fire Nations powerful political leaders. I think perhaps to hold something over Hiashi's head. You know what I mean?"

"Is the president trying to start a war or something?!"

"Strange thing is that Fire Nation has not responded to this? They know that she is missing but probably don't even know that our country's President was behind the whole thing, and don't know that she is here."

How wrong they were.

"I don't like our current leader one bit."

"Same here…I'm going to vote for Ay as well as our nation's new president. Let's just pray that he wins the election."

"You said it."

The Blonde under the truck can see that he was close to his destination and the truck was not going to stop. So when he was near his destination he was going to have to drop, let the truck pass over head, and roll away and quickly hide. He lets himself drop hitting the ground with the truck passing over to quickly rolling away behind cover being stacked crates, and was lucky enough that the soldiers in the truck did not bother looking back. The Blonde peeked from around his corner of cover to the target building seeing a Thunder soldier round around the corner of the building taking up position guarding the front door. The Blonde did not see anyone else but just this one soldier so this would be no problem for him. He snuck around to the wall of the building avoiding the sights of the soldier to putting his back against the wall going down along it with his left hand reaching down pulling out his non-lethal silenced gun.

Peeking around the corner he took sights of the soldier and then he himself rounds around from his hiding spot taking aim with his tranquilizer gun firing a dart into the soldiers head, and the effects of the dart rendering the soldier unconscious as he falls to his butt now sitting against the door. The Blonde moves toward the unconscious soldier grabbing his collar pulling him inside the building as the Blonde opened the door going inside, and close the door behind him locking it. He laid the soldier aside who would be asleep for at least a couple hours unless someone came over waking him up. The Blonde turned off the night vision within his goggles but did not remove them from over his eyes but instead sets his eyes upon a door within the floor. He walks over to it grabbing the handle and pulls lifting the door up revealing the ventilation system that would lead him under the outside grounds within the prison to within the prison itself. Dropping in he brings the door above him down closing it with him now within the pitch black darkness of the ventilation system, but that didn't become a problem as he switched on his goggles night vision again.

The three "eyes" in a triangular formation light up a red color through the darkness, and looking down the ventilation system he saw wires that hanged from above its ceiling.

"I'm in the ventilation system and proceeding toward the target building." He suddenly said as he was crawling.

"_**Excellent." **_The voice of the Colonel said.

"Colonel, a couple of soldiers mentioned that it was the BOLT Unit responsible for Hinata's kidnapping."

"_**It's just as we suspected then."**_

"It was Lightning Nation's current leader that ordered her kidnapping so as to hold her life over Hiashi's head to have influence within our government. Our predictions were spot on."

"_**Sarutobi is going to have a field day with him."**_

"Will this mean war then?"

"_**I doubt it. The current leader of Lightning is looked down upon by most of the people as well as its other political leaders. It is safe to say that there will be no war but at least there will be a new president of Lightning Nation, and won't be such a power mongering dick."**_

"Vote for Ay." The Blonde joked before cutting off communication proceeding on with the mission crawling through the ventilation system.

Within the halls of the first floor of the prison two Thunder soldiers pass by a closed off duct and looking through the closed off duct was none other than the Blonde intruder himself. He was not going to emerge from this duct if that was what you were thinking. That would be the stupidest thing anyone would do emerging out into the middle of the hall, and only a fresh recruit trained in his department would make such a mistake. He continued to move through the ducts to find another exit that had less security and eventually he found one, and looking through it looked like he was looking into the room of a broom closet. He placed a hand upon the closing of the duct before him and pushed with all his might and the result was it loosening allowing him to simply grab, push it forward to parting it aside, and out he emerged from the ducts now standing up within the broom closet. He switched off the night vision of his goggles making the red lights of the eyes of the goggles vanish since he was in a lighted room.

He walked to the door putting his ear against it to hear anything or anyone on the other side. He didn't hear any footsteps but even with this he was going to make double sure that he was clear to emerge from this room. So he turned the knob slowly and parted the door open a little to once again pocking his knife out using the clean blade as a mirror to look down the hallway to his right and then to his left, and it was all clear. He parts the door open emerging out into the hall closing the door behind him gently so as to not make any noise. He looked down to his right then to his left to looking forward down another hall hearing approaching footsteps echoing aloud so he quickly moved to the corner as two Thunder soldiers rounded around the corner at the end of it. They came closer and closer to his position as the Blonde intruder was hiding just right behind the corner to their left they were closing in on, and upon reaching the end they immediately made a turn to their right not even noticing the Blonde to their left.

That was a close call for him but it wasn't like that he would not be able to take them out quickly if they sighted him. He knows that he needed to reach the third floor of the prison so he moves down the hall those two soldiers just traversed down to find a way up to the third floor. He put his back against the wall to peeking around the next corner down another hall seeing a room up ahead and a heavy metal door as well. Beyond that reinforced door were the many jail cells of raging screaming prisoners. But to get past that door one would need the proper clearance to get in and from the looks of it would have to be a key card. He rounded the corner walking to the doorway and came to a stop crouching down peeking around it seeing another Thunder soldier sitting behind a desk looking at something, most likely reading. This soldier most likely had the proper key card needed to get in so the Blonde would have to think of some way to take his card, but first he would have to distract him so as to get him out of his seat somehow.

Because if he just walked out right now into the middle of the room the soldier would sight and shoot him on the spot alerting the entire prison so he was going to play this smart. He reached for to the back of one of his pouches pulling out an empty magazine that went to his MK.23 and then tossed it to a far part of the room. The empty magazine lands upon the floor bouncing to hitting against the wall grabbing the soldier's attention…

"What?"

The soldier stood up from his chair walking from around the desk to heading toward the source of the noise armed with his rifle. As he walked to the source of the noise is when the Blonde choose to strike quickly moving while crouched toward the soldier. The solider did not see it coming as he was suddenly disarmed of his weapon that falls to the ground and it then suddenly grabbed in a sleeper hold. He of course struggled to break free of his attacked but he began to feel light headed and woozy, and seconds later the sleeper hold took its toll rendering the soldier to the land of dreams. He hides the soldiers body within a nearby bathroom within one of the stalls, and as for the gun that was dropped upon the floor he simply picked it up disposing it within a trash can. He walked over to the metal door looking through the window seeing all the prisoners in their cells yelling, screaming or whatever the hell a prisoner does behind bars.

There was even balcony level for one to walk upon also having prisoners within but looking ahead through the room through the window he saw another door along with an elevator. He brings up the key card necessary to enter the room sliding through the pad besides the door that allows him access with a beep sound following afterwards signaling that the door was unlocked. Pocketing the card he pushes the door open and is immediately met with the shouts of the prisoners cursing one another or just plain shouting for no good apparent reason not behaving. He simply walked down the hall past all the jail cells holding the captured criminals of Lightning Nation that shout at him reaching their hands out through the bars. He just simply looked upon a group of criminals within a cell that upon seeing him KNEW that he was not part of the soldiers that ran the prison. He finally reached the other side of this noisy room sliding the card key once again, the door unlocking for him to him pushing it open and closing it behind him to the door locking by itself once again.

He then walks to the elevator pressing the button calling down the elevator but luckily for him that it was already there as the doors opened. He walked inside to pressing a floor number being floor number three and right after the elevator doors close he looks up to the closed off emergency exit. A Thunder soldier upon the third floor was passing by the elevator but then the doors opened and looking inside he didn't see anyone occupying it. He saw that it was coming from the first floor meaning someone had to have used it right? He walked inside but with his back turned the figure of a upside down Blonde intruder hanged behind him aiming his tranquilizer gun into the back of his head putting the barrel against the back of the soldiers head making him freeze.

"Don't move…" He demanded in a low tone and the soldier did as told. "Bring your hands up SLOWLY." The Thunder soldier did as told brining his hands up slowly. "Good. Now tell me you people have Hinata Huyga."

"Are you of the Blaze Core of Fire Nation?"

"Worse than even them..." This made the Thunder soldier wonder if this guy was of Fire Nation or could just be of some other nation interested in Hinata for whatever reasons unknown. So even though this man replied to his question didn't exactly answer his question if he was of Fire Nation. "Now tell me where she is exactly or die?"

"Ok I'll tell you. Just don't shoot me."

"Then talk."

"She is locked within one of the VIP cells in the north eastern corner on this floor, but her cell door is constantly guarded. There is no way you would be able to get through to her."

"We'll just see about that now wont we? Thanks…"

He pulls the trigger firing a dart into the back of the soldiers head making him bring a hand to the back of his head pulling it out, turning around while looking at the dart, and looking upon the intruder with blurry vision making it hard to tell what he looked like or what he wore.

"You lying son of a…"

The solider was not able to finish his sentence as he begins to fall back but the Blonde reaches his right hand out grabbing the collar of the soldier lifting him up along with him. Seconds later the Blonde intruder drops down within the elevator having left the unconscious solder upon the roof of the elevator. It was time for him to move again as he emerged out of the elevator into the hall looking down the hall ahead of him and then looking down the halls to his left and right, it was all clear. The elevator doors close behind him as he looks down to the hall to his right ringing his silenced rifle into his hands, and then moves. Upon the north western part of the third floor of the prison there was a total of two soldiers standing guard with one before the door and the other looking out a window upon the grounds of the prison. Inside there was an eighteen year old girl with long hair wearing a white dress sitting in a chair looking in the mirror combing her hair, this was Hinata Huyga.

How she ended up here was horrible. One night she was sleeping peacefully in her own room and then the next she is wakened by men wearing black masks over their faces, and with one of them covering her mouth so that she could not scream. The next was she was forced up with a black bag placed over her head and then she was rendered unconscious with some sort sedative. The next she found herself waking up in this room upon the bed scared and confused, not being in her own room back in Leaf City. At first she tried to figure out where in the world she was but was unable to figure it out even when a Thunder soldier walked in bringing her food silently and then leaving. She cried almost every night praying that she would be rescued as well as hoping her family was doing everything they can to find her, get her back safely home where she belonged.

She has been held prisoner here for two weeks so far restrained to this extravagant room looking to be the room of that of a five star hotel, but of course this was really just another cell so don't let that fool you. At least these people were being respectful and courteous because she was lady giving her a room like this, but something also told her that it was because of her father's daughter.

Outside the room peeking around a corner was none other than the Blonde himself sighting the two soldiers standing guard before the target cell. He rounds the corner with his back against the wall proceeding down it quickly and quietly, and when the soldier before the door finally took notice of him out of the right corner of his eye he was too late. The Blonde with his own rifle maneuvered his the barrel of his own rifle forcing the weapon out of the soldiers hands through the air to the Blonde butting his rifle upon the soldiers chest making him stagger back almost losing his footing. The Blonde intruder aims his silenced rifle upon the soldier he just disarmed while at the same time the rifle he forced out of the soldiers hands hit the floor making the soldier standing at the window turn around. The Blonde pulls the trigger of his gun firing bullets upon and within the soldier's chest; the second soldier at the window bringing up his gun to take aim and fire but the intruder sidesteps to his right aiming down the sights of his rifle that was now upon the second soldier. The Blonde pulls the trigger being the faster firing bullets that penetrate into the chest of the second soldier sending his back crashing into the wall next to window, the body of the soldier before him falling back upon the floor dead with the body of the second sliding down the wall leaving a stain trail of blood upon it.

He aims his weapon upon the corpses as if they would rise back up to turning his attention upon the cell door where the target waited.

Hinata heard the door knob turn and she didn't bother turning around since she was looking in a mirror, and rather than seeing a Thunder soldier part open the door it was someone else wearing goggles over his eyes having blonde colored hair. She even saw that he was in completely different uniform than the soldiers upon the prison. He aimed his weapon within other parts of the room before setting his sights upon Hinata who turned around in her seat, and looking behind his feet she could see the dead body of the Thunder solider laying upon the floor.

"Hinata Huyga?" The Blonde asked.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Don't worry; I am here to rescue you."

"Rescue me! Did my father send you?"

"Not exactly. Now let's get going."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Are you seriously doing this now? We don't have time for introductions."

"_**Easy there she has been through a lot. You can tell her your codename but your real name must remain discreet." **_The Colonel said to him over communications.

"Who are you? What am I supposed to call you?" Hinata asked.

"Solid Snake."

Solid Snake

The legacy of a legendary solider…

"Solid Snake?" Hinata repeated the name. "That's a codename right?"

"Are you satisfied because at any moment these bodies will be discovered and it will make things a lot harder for us to escape?" Snake said.

"You're taking me home?"

"Yes." Snake assured. "Just trust me?"

"….Ok."

"Come on…" Snake said as he motioned his head out the door. Hinata came to a stop next to Snake who held a hand up to her stopping her in her tracks. He looked around the corner of the doorway seeing no one in sight but he was not going to take that chance. He then held out his left hand to Hinata who just looked at his hand. "You're going to need to hold onto my hand for this part." Snake said and Hinata did as told grasping his hand to Snake then contacting the Colonel. "Hatake?"

"_**Commencing black out."**_ The revealed Colonel Kakashi Hatake said over codec.

Thanks to Fire Nations great knowledgeable computer analysts as well as hackers they were already in the works of shutting power down within the area of the prison which should black out in a couple of seconds.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Snake asked.

"No…"

"Whatever you do-," Power started to go out throughout the prison one section at a time "don't let go." The power above and around them goes out rendering the entire inside of the building as well as the ground around it pitch black. Snake switched the night vision of his goggles back on seeing through the dark as well as looking upon the face of a frightened Hinata. "I thought you said you weren't scared of the dark?"

"It just seems darker than normal."

"Don't worry because I have no intention of letting you go, because you are going home."

"Thank you, Snake."

Snake proceeded to move out into the halls and upon walking on the marble floor he heard the sound of Hinata's mid high heeled shoes hitting the floor. Snake stopped looking back down at her feet seeing the shoes.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked in a whisper.

"Sorry to ask these but you are going to have to ditch the shoes, making too much noise."

"I understand." Hinata said as she reached down taking off her shoes now bare foot. "Ready."

As he proceeded to lead her down the hall through the dark he heard the voice of a Thunder soldier approaching making him stop in his tracks as well as Hinata to crouching down with Hinata mimicking the same action. Ahead rounding a corner he can see through his infrared vision the Thunder soldier aiming his rifle blind in the dark not having a flashlight coming down their path. Snake with his right hand brought up his silence equipped rifle aiming down the sight for the approaching Thunder soldiers head, and pulling the trigger he fires off a single shot into the head of the Thunder soldier killing him instantly with his corpse falling to the floor.

"Let's go." Snake whispered.

He stood up with Hinata mimicking the action letting Snake lead the way through the pitch black and felt Snake make a turn to the right. Indeed Snake did turn to his right going down a different hallway passing sealed doors holding prisoners in like they were in solitary confinement, and you can even hear them yelling within them. As he continued to lead Hinata down the hall they came approaching a large window and upon coming close to it the searchlight of a chopper went past them making Snake pulling Hinata down to avoid the searchlight. The sound of the chopper echoing outside as the searchlight continued to pan left and right through the window above them. Snake thought that they were perhaps caught but when the searchlight pans away he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on."

He proceeded to lead her down to the hall to his left now seeing a door that would lead into a stairwell that they can take down to the first floor. Upon reaching the door Snake parted it open stepping inside with Hinata but he immediately stops as flashlight flash up the stairwell with the sound of the footsteps of soldiers coming up.

"Snake!" Hinata whispered.

"We go up." Snake whispered back as he proceeded to lead her up the stairs.

It was two floors later that both Snake and Hinata exit out of a door upon the roof of the prison, but as they did they were not along as two snipers can be seen off to their right looking down upon the grounds around the prison. He released his hold from Hinata who went behind his as he took aim with his rifle and then whistled grabbing both of the snipers attention's as they turned around. Snake pulled the trigger twice firing off two bullets that both go into their heads killing them instantly, and he was lucky that the bodies feel to their sides instead of falling back over the roof to the grounds below. Snake proceeded to lead Hinata to a ladder that the both of them can take down but both of them going down the ladder was going to take too long. He looked down upon the grounds seeing an opening for them to go down the ladder unnoticed but this had to be fast and he had an idea.

"Get on my back." Snake said.

Hinata did as told ringing her arms around his neck and afterwards Snake brings his feet upon the ladder but instead of going down one step at a time he instead slides down the ladder quickly. His feet hitting the ground told him they reached ground level and Hinata lets go and both of them crouch.

"You ok?" Snake asked.

"I felt the wind blowing up my dress."

"Sorry about that." Snake said as he grabs Hinata's hand intending to lead her out of the prison ground out of this prison.

Snake leads Hinata through the grounds going to ducking behind a parked truck as soldiers came walking fast amongst the grounds with flashlights on wondering what was going on. They had to get out quickly as this blackout was not going to last long as allies back home would have to let it come back on so as to not arouse suspicion and let them think it was just any normal brief blackout. The numbers of soldiers amongst the grounds was starting to increase and that was not good, and who knows when those two bodies within the watch tower and prison building itself were discovered. Snake saw his and Hinata's way out seeing a supply truck driving toward a closed off gate and immediately formed a plan.

"We're going to have to move fast." Snake told Hinata.

The empty supply truck came to a stop in front of the gate with a soldier walking up to the driver.

"Going home?"

"I wish."

"I'll open the gate for you."

The Thunder core solider walked to the gate and the next thing the driver knew was Snake came to the side of his door with rifle aimed at his head firing a single shot into his head killing him instantly. Snake then quickly opened the door for Hinata to pushing the body aside as Hinata climbed over the body to the other side while Snake takes the wheel. The Thunder soldier at the gate beings pushing the gate aside and as he did so Snake pushes his foot on the gas driving like any normal person past the soldier and leaving the prison. As soon as the truck was out driving past the gate following a dirt road the power was coming back on in the prison one section at a time.

"I'm actually going home." Hinata said between sobs as Snake turned off the headlights of the truck.

"I told you you'd be going home didn't I?"

"_**Snake, are you there?" **_Colonel Hatake asked over codec.

"Excuse me," Snake said to Hinata. "Colonel, I am on my way with to the extraction point."

"_**Excellent work, Snake! The President and Hiashi especially are sure to be relieved. You didn't leave any sign of your presence correct?"**_

"No, had to use a few bullets but it's nothing that they can use to link to us, and even if they discover the bodies it will be too late."

"_**The press is going to be all over this upon Hiashi's daughter's safe return. They are going to want answers." **_Anko said.

"Too bad for them." Snake said as they were not going to get a name of who was responsible.

Minutes later Snake brought the truck to a stop upon a beach and just when the sun began to rise over the ocean. Hinata was the first to get out of the truck not only just to get away from the dead body but to also look upon the rising sun over the ocean that looked beautiful to her, Snake following after her with his rifle in hand while turning off his goggles night vision. Snake came to stop not stopping beside her but watched as she kept her eyes upon the sunrise and as it did he saw the extraction closing in on their position…It was a chopper.

Hours passed by within this day and in Leaf City sitting at the kitchen table was the Huyga family consisting of Hinata's mother, her father Hiashi, Hanabi, and her cousin Neji. They were all sitting around the family table in silence with only one chair being empty that belong to Hinata. That's when they all heard the ring of their doorbell and the mother of the family was the one to go to answer the door. When she opened it she was met with HINATA wearing a coat around her body that immediately ran into her mother's arms crying with her mom doing the same thing. The rest of the family heard her cries and when they took sight upon seeing Hinata within her mother's arms they ran in to join in hugging her. Standing outside the door was the silver haired Kakashi Hatake wearing a brown coat, black pants and brown shoes.

Coronel Kakashi Hatake if you looked upon his face you would see a scar going over his left eye with his government hat within his hands behind his back. Kakashi was happy seeing the reunited happy whole family. Hiashi taking notice of him slowly walked to Kakashi stopping within the door way looking down upon Kakashi who stood at the bottom of the steps on the sidewalk with vehicles passing by upon the streets of Leaf City.

"Thank you." Hiashi said.

"You really shouldn't be thanking me, Mr. Huyga."

"Then who should I be thanking?"

Kakashi only gave him a smile as he walked away and somehow gaining knowledge of it a news crew from Embers News drove up coming to a stop to get the story. Within another part of the Leaf City sitting within a café was none other than Snake himself sitting at a table, and get this he had an electronic cigarette in his mouth and this was a bran that was not going to give out a foul stank. He wore a brown two tailed long coat around upon his shoulder having the collars up, a dark green turtle neck shirt underneath, blue pants and black shoes being the completion of his civilian clothes. He blew out some from his mouth as looked to the mounted TV ahead behind the counter ahead where one would go to pay for and get drinks or food. On the news right now was showing footage of Hinata reunited with her family with most people within the café watching as the title for the report was called "Huyga Hinata Safe"

Taking a seat next to him was none other than Kakashi himself joining in on watching the news.

"Good work out there, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Hmm." Was the only response Naruto aka Solid Snake gave?

"You did an amazing thing reuniting her with her family and her family with her."

"Yeah…" Naruto said bringing the electronic cigarette back into his mouth. "Any developments?"

"The Fire President had a field day with the President of Lighting…"

"And…?"

"He stepped down making Ay the new President of Lighting Nation."

"He should have been impeached."

"He probably didn't want to go in such a way."

"Figures…"

"But then again Lighting Nation has a new leader as of today who was recently sworn in."

"Ay?" Naruto asked.

"Ay." Kakashi confirmed.

Naruto quit smoking his electronic cigarette putting it away. "I'm going home to get some sleep, I haven't slept for near a week."

"You deserve it." Kakashi said to him as Naruto made his way to the door.

However Hinata on live TV had one thing to say to her savior adorning a smile with tears coming down from her eyes.

"Thank you, Snake!" Hinata said making Naruto stop in his tracks looking over his shoulder as everyone within the café began to clap. "Where ever you are. Thank you so much!"

Naruto looked away walking out the door leaving behind a smiling Kakashi, and as Naruto was walking down the sidewalk he looked to his upper left to a large screen TV mounted upon the side of a building with citizens below watching as well as clapping. Naruto looked away as he brought out his electronic cigarette brining it upon his mouth adorning a small smile of his own.

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

Naruto's MGS: **M**ETAL **G**EAR **S**OLID

Tactical Espionage Delegations

* * *

**The Advent91: **Hope you liked it and more updates are to follow after I update my other stories first. Also apparently people seem to think that this is a Naruto Hinata story pairing just because Snake saved her. I had a recent reviewer call me a pathetic excuse of an author who called me a Hinata fanboy, not true, and then threaten to report me? Odd? NO THIS IS NOT A NARUTO HINATA PAIRING STORY SO HATERS OF THE PAIRING CAN STOP ASSUMING AND JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS.


End file.
